1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-shaft gas turbine having a plurality of rotating shafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a two-shaft gas turbine having a plurality of rotating shafts, the respective rotating shafts of a high-pressure turbine and of a low-pressure turbine are isolated by a bulkhead (see JP-A-2005-9440).